Escupitadors De Muerte (Capitulo Dos)
by Lilith the Queen
Summary: The second bit of the Round Robin thingie.


death spitters 2

The Death Spitters are celebrating their newest member tonight, in the old dorm in Slytherin that they have taken over. It's in a high tower at the top of the house. The stairs leading up to it are broken-down and tricky; they creak loudly if someone steps on the wrong one. The door has been broken down, and is used as an all-purpose table, held up by magic. There is a ragged curtain across the doorway. It has the Death Spitters logo imprinted on it. 

Andrew and Jenny, who are, at the moment, romantically connected, are lying on the ancient bunk bed, making out. Random is sitting at the table, making a potion for her own nebulous uses. Later, she will distill the potion and pour what is left into a small crystal bottle. Every month, she takes these bottles to an alley in Hogsmeade. Money will change hands. Rachel is lying on the floor, smoking a cigarette and looking through a stack of CDs. Rachel has managed to enchant a CD player to work in Hogwarts, despite the high magical field. It has better sound quality than a thousand-dollar speaker. Draco is sitting near the window, watching Rachel. 

Rachel holds up a CD. "How about Guns N' Roses?" 

Draco shrugs. "Are they a Muggle band?" 

Rachel grins. "Most of 'em. One of the guys, Slash, I think, can speak in Parseltongue. I met him once at a concert." 

"Never heard of 'em." Draco pulls open the curtain on the window, revealing a cloudy night.The Gryffindor tower is directly across from the window. 

Rachel checks her watch. "Midnight. They should be back from Hogsmeade by now." 

The dorm directly across from the Spitters' room is the dorm that Harry Potter sleeps in. They have been planning this for a week. 

Lights go on in the window. Jenny and Andrew roll off the bed; Random leaves her table. 

Rachel throws open the window. "Hello, Gryffindor!" 

The other window opens. Ron Weasley sticks his head out. "Will you guys shut up? We're trying to get some sleep here." 

Rachel waves. "Hey, Ron. Is Harry there? Draco's got something to tell him." 

Draco pokes his head out beside Rachel and mimes a kiss. 

Ron's face goes almost as red as his hair. "Stick it up your ass." 

The Death Spitters giggle. "Ooh," Jenny says. "This means war." 

Harry appears beside Ron. "Leave us alone, okay?" 

Rachel licks her lips at him. "Harry. How absolutely wonderful to see you." Draco leers at him. 

"Look," Harry begins. "That little…stunt…this morning was the stupidest thing you have ever done. I have no idea what you guys mean by that, but Dumbledore saw it and you guys are in a lot of trouble." 

Andrew laughs. "What, for making out? You know you liked it." 

Harry disappears. Ron glares at them and slams the window. 

Rachel turns to Random. "Did you get them?" 

Random produces a bagful of small soft stones. These contain odd materials, some light acids, some disgusting yet harmless things, and some contain Silly String. All of them explode on impact. Random got these from Fred and George Weasley, both of whom have crushes on her and also have no idea why she wanted them. 

Random grins. "Two hundred of them. That's twenty per person, if we're going to save half of them." 

She empties the bag out onto the floor, very carefully, and splits them into even piles with a practiced hand. Everyone scoops up a pile. 

Rachel leans out of the window and hurls a stone. "Ready…go!" The stone explodes against the Gryffindor wall, splattering the stone with fluorescent goop.

Draco throws one against the outside window, etching patterns on the glass."See how you like that!" 

Random quietly turns on Guns N' Roses. 

The Gryffindor window flies open again. "TURN THAT MUSIC DOWN!" yells Hermione Granger. 

Jenny giggles. "Ooh, someone got a _girl_ in their room." 

Rachel knows that Hermione and Harry are going out. She selects a stone that's filled with acid, and throws it at Hermione's face. 

Hermione screams. 

Rachel grins triumphantly. "You little whore." 

The Death Spitters march into the Great Hall, late as usual. Harry and Ron are sitting at the Gryffindor table, as far away as they can from the Slytherins. Hermione is nowhere to be seen. 

Rachel slinks up to Harry. "So," she says huskily, "where's your girlfriend?" 

Harry concentrates on his scrambled eggs. "Go away." 

"Is she out _sick_?" Rachel whispers in his ear. "Hmm?" 

Ron turns and glares at Rachel. "Look, you little…" 

Rachel laughs. "Well, aren't we outraged? I'm very intimidated, Weasley. That'll teach me not to mess with you." 

Harry sighs. "Look, what do you want now?" 

"You know what I want," Rachel tells him. 

Harry glares at her. "How could you even _think_ that it's possible for me to be remotely attracted to the daughter of the man who killed my parents?" 

Rachel slips into Hermione's chair. "It's not my fault," she says. "My dad didn't even know I existed until about a year ago. And believe me," she adds, "I got nothing from my dad. I'm my mom all over, which might be worse, if you look at it that way. Yeah, your parents are dead, but they're still protecting you. Both my parents are alive, but my mom's a junkie and my dad hates me. Can you blame me for wanting some secondhand affection?" 

Harry looks away. "I thought you were with Draco." 

Rachel leans in very close to Harry, almost touching him. "But Draco isn't who I want." She stands up. "Think about it, hot stuff." 

Before Rachel gets three steps away, Ron grabs her by the shoulders. "Look," he hisses, "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, I don't know what you want us to do, I don't know who you think you are, but I do know that you have no business seducing my best friend." 

Rachel gives him a blasé look. "It's the Death Spitters you got a problem with, not me." She twists away from Ron and saunters over to the Slytherin table. "If you want to bust us, be at the bell tower at midnight." She winks at Harry and is gone. 

Random sits at the teacher's desk in the Potions dungeon, idly turning the pages of a porn magazine that one of her boyfriends bought from Garden of Temptations, a sex shop in Hogsmeade. It has a recipe at the back of the magazine for a Sexual Attraction potion, as well as an amulet design for sexual potency. Random rips out the page and circles the potion. 

Snape comes in. "Random. Did you finish with the assignment?" 

"Yeah." Random hands him the cut out page. "Right here." 

Snape scans it. "You expect me to teach this in class? This is going to be highly amusing." 

Random shrugs. "Whatever. Look, Rachel's meeting some guy in the bell tower at midnight and I promised her I'd get that pheromone perfume to her before eleven. Can I go now?" 

Snape nods. "Go ahead. Who is she meeting?" 

Random folds the magazine under her arm and heads out the door. "Your guess is as good as mine." 

Rachel wraps her thick green cloak about her and stares off into the distance. The wind whips the cloak about her and ruffles her hair, making her appear to be a guardian of something ancient and forgotten. Drops of rain sprinkle the stone towers. 

Harry Potter climbs up the steps to the bell tower. He is wearing only a poet shirt and a pair of jeans; not even shoes or socks. "Rachel?" he calls, stopping at the last step. 

Rachel turns around in surprise. "Harry. What's up?" 

Harry climbs up and stands beside her. "Did you want to talk to me?" 

Rachel glances at him sideways. "Yeah, I guess." 

"About?" Harry prompts. It's not easy to talk to Rachel when she's not mad at you. 

Rachel runs her fingers though her hair. "You know, the Yule Ball's coming up." 

"And you're asking me to go with you?" Harry said. 

Rachel shrugged. "Nah, cause we're skipping the Ball this year and going to a party in Hogsmeade. It's going to be huge." 

Harry blinked. "You're asking me to a Death Spitters party?" 

Rachel started. "No! It's not a Death Spitters party. It's a general thing, at a rave. The Salon Sorquina." The wind shifts, and Harry catches a whiff of Rachel's perfume. It's dark, heavy and hormonal. It stirs something primal in him. 

Rachel senses that this is a good moment, ducks under the stone apse, and starts going down the stairs. Harry hurries after her and catches her arm. 

Rachel turns around and stares at him. "What?" 

Harry's pupils are dilated. His hair is plastered to his forehead, and he is breathing heavily. "Please," he says. "Stay." 

Rachel hesitates for a moment, just for show. In reality, every cell in her body is screaming _screw him! Screw him now!_

Rachel takes him in her arms and slowly presses her lips to his. 


End file.
